1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a portable terminal. More particularly, the present invention relates to a portable terminal that displays an image using focus information thereof, and a method that displays an image using the focus information of the portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of mobile communication technology and portable terminal manufacturing technology, various types of portable terminals have been introduced with portability that is becoming increasingly more convenient. As the capabilities become more advanced in terms increased memory capacity and a variety of functions of portable terminals increase, such portable terminals can provide text information, image information, moving picture experts group layer 3 (MP3) data, and even multimedia functions, such as games, etc., to users.
The term “portable terminal” refers to wireless terminals, personal digital assistants (PDAs), portable multimedia players (PMPs), and digital cameras, etc. In particular, a portal terminal to which a camera module is mounted can now perform multi-media communication as well as a voice communications, in which the camera module can photograph subjects, and store and transmit the captured (i.e. shot) images.
The conventional portable terminal encodes typically stores images captured by the camera module in a Joint Photographic Expert Group (JPEG) format. Such encoded images are decoded and then displayed on a display screen.
However, since the captured image is displayed on the display as it is captured, a user must perform panning or a plurality of zooming stages for the displayed image to check whether a specific portion of the scene captured will be included the photo. For example, if a person is photographed with a landscape in the background, the person typically occupies a relatively small area of the image. Therefore, the user of the portable terminal must repeatedly operate volume keys for zooming, and four direction keys for panning to magnify the area of the person in the image, which is inconvenient to the user.
Also, since the conventional portable terminal displays an image on the display according to the shooting mode in which the photograph was made regardless of the features of the image, there is a limitation in displaying images that comply with the features of the displayed images. That is, it is preferable that an image of a person is displayed in the portrait format, and an image of a landscape is displayed in the landscape format. However, when an image of a person captured in the landscape mode is displayed, the conventional portable terminal displays the image of the person in the landscape format and does not display it to comply with the features of the portrait image. Similarly, when the image of the landscape taken in the portrait mode is displayed, the conventional portable terminal displays the image of the landscape in the portrait format and does not display it to comply with the features of the landscape image. In other words, the conventional portable terminal uses the mode in which a photo was made as a strict default.